1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device for prescoring the edges of a muffin as the muffin is moves through the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various attempts have been made for perforating or handling the edges of English muffins in particular. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,801, issued Sept. 8, 1981 for a Device For Perforating Bakery Goods Such As English Muffins shows a unit that will insert sharp blades across the muffin to perforate it sufficiently so that as the muffin halves are separated manually they will tear easily and along a definite tearing plane to provide a desired textural appearance to the muffin surface.
However, it is desired by the bakeries that the tougher skin of the muffin be sliced or prescored all the way around its periphery a short distance in (for example about a quarter of an inch) before the perforating operation by a machine such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,801 is accomplished. The continuous cut prevents unwanted tears along the edges of the muffin, and provides for an easier separation of the two muffin halves manually for a nice appearing muffin when it is separated.